


Beauty and the Beast

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 原故事魔改的AU





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> *魔王！Sam/人类！Dean  
*除了OOC都不属于我  
*以原故事为基础改编的AU  
*正文G，番外二小肉

00 有一本童话这样写到  
商人John Winchester有一个幸福美满的家庭，他有一个名叫Mary的美丽妻子和一个可爱的孩子Dean，而为了生计他不得不时常离开他们。  
这次的旅程有些漫长，他和他的商队都有些疲倦，当天黑下来时他们停在一片稍微开阔的林地里面扎营休息。John举着火把到周围查看，他发现了一片奇怪的树丛，那里的树木根部缠绕着藤蔓，互相环抱着形成了一个小而隐蔽的拱门。John的好奇心驱使着他向里面走去。那里是一个小而美丽的花园，看起来和外面的密林就像是两个世界。  
“多么美丽的花朵。”他在一丛玫瑰前停下了，John想起Mary十分喜欢花，她把他们的小院子照顾得那样好。John折下了一只玫瑰，想把它作为礼物送给妻子。  
就在他折下玫瑰的瞬间，花园里腾起了一股黑雾，伴随着刺鼻的硫磺味，一个黄眼睛的黑衣人出现在了John的面前。  
“John Winchester，你这个卑劣的小偷，居然敢折恶魔的玫瑰。”  
可怜的John浑身都开始发抖，他不知道这些美丽花朵的主人竟然是恶魔。  
“事已至此，拿你儿子的命来换这朵玫瑰，不然我就把你们全都杀掉。”  
恶魔的尖笑在月光下十分凄厉，John脸色惨白地跑出了那个花园，直到回到营地还在发抖。  
John满面愁容地回到了家，他的妻子担忧地询问是不是发生了什么事。  
“货物丢了？有人得了风寒？”  
John一边叹气一边摸着Dean的头发。他把玫瑰交给了Mary，缓缓说出了发生的一切。  
“上帝啊！”Mary哭着搂住了Dean，“我苦命的孩子，我情愿拿自己的性命来换。”  
Dean虽然尚懵懂无知，但看到母亲流泪，他也哭了起来。  
“先生，夫人，你们不必为此伤神。”一个天使突然出现在他们面前。  
“我是Castiel，上帝让我来照看你们。”天使收起了他的翅膀，向Winchester夫妇解释道。  
“仁慈的天使啊，请您救救这可怜的孩子，我们愿意付出任何代价。”  
“不必这样，你们是上帝忠实的信徒。”Castiel将手按在Dean的头上。  
“我将为他送上祝福，使他能骗过恶魔的眼，当那恶魔来向你讨要儿子，只会看到你年幼的女儿。”  
夫妇两连连道谢，天使没有多言就离去了。  
果真，恶魔寻上门来只看到Winchester家有一个小女儿，他因为自己的话无法反悔，只好牙咬切齿地走了。  
日子一天天过去，John和Mary渐渐忘记了这件事。  
Mary又怀孕了，她产下了一个男孩，Dean此时已经4岁，他趴在弟弟的摇篮边说着小朋友才能懂的话。  
不幸就在这时降临了。  
一股黑烟冲破了他们的家门，掳走了Winchester家的小儿子。当John发现事情不对冲进房间时，只看见倒在地上的Dean和盘旋在屋顶的黑烟。  
“我来履行我们的约定了，用你儿子的命来换玫瑰，然而你竟敢戏弄我，”恶魔傲慢地说道，“你的小儿子将会变成恶魔，无情冷漠，渴望鲜血，而他最终会杀了自己的亲哥哥。”  
黄眼睛的恶魔大笑着从门口飞走，留下John脸色惨白地抱起他的大儿子，心碎成了千万片。  
“Winchester,”天使再次出现在这间只剩下悲伤的屋子里，“事情还有挽回的余地。”  
“你们的小儿子Sam不会完全变成恶魔，除非他喝下哥哥的血液，而爱可以将他拯救，”Castiel将手放在了Dean的头上，“我将使Dean忘记这一切，并祝福他成长为一个健康勇敢的青年。”  
然而Mary从那天起再也没能从病床上下来，不久她就因为伤心过度而去世了。  
John悲痛地埋葬了妻子，他抱起年幼的Dean永远地离开了这个伤心之地。  
许多年后，在一个风景优美的小镇上出现了一对制作钟表的Campbell父子。

01  
Dean Campbell是一个令人愉快的小镇青年，他有着榛绿色的漂亮眼睛、结实的手臂和小腿，皮肤像加了蜂蜜的牛奶，鼻尖散落着可爱的雀斑，微笑甜蜜又热情，男女老少都爱他。  
但人们都有点害怕他的父亲John，即使他能修好那些不愿意工作的古董钟表或者是小孩们心爱的八音盒。  
他是一个正直善良的人，只是那些忧愁的叹气和紧皱的眉头总是把好意拒之门外。  
“Dean，好孩子，过来拿着这个。”面包房的婶婶塞了几块新出炉的面包给他，“您父亲最近还好吗？感谢他修好了那口钟，不然我都没有办法按时醒好这些面团了。”  
“谢谢您，夫人，父亲他最近很好。赞美您的面包，它们像云朵一样柔软。”Dean把那些面包放进口袋里，“祝您有愉快的一天！”  
青年抱着采买的东西哼着歌向家走去，还不忘活泼地冲那些盯着他看的女孩们眨了眨眼睛，那些尖叫和抽气声是对他美貌的褒扬。  
快到家门口时，Dean脚步逐渐慢了下来，轻快的步子消失得无影无踪，仿佛这双腿的主人是一位严谨的绅士。  
“我回来了，爸爸。”Dean用脚带上门。  
“这次的工作有些棘手吗？”Dean向工作间望了一眼，把买来的东西分门别类地摆在木架子上。  
“我得去一趟城里，缺几个零件。”John拍着围裙上的碎屑从工作间里走出来，岁月已经在他的脸上留下了苍老的印记。  
Dean接过John的围裙挂在钉子上。  
“我去准备马具。”  
“把Sera牵出来挂上车斗，遮雨布多准备几块，天气有点不太好。”  
“不和Impala一起去？”  
“让她在家里陪你。”  
“真好！您去多久呢？”  
“很快就能回来，你有什么想要的吗？”  
Dean惊讶地看着他的父亲。  
“怎么？”  
“没有，没有什么想要的，您早点回来。”  
Dean把婶婶给他的面包装进布袋里，假装没看见他父亲不赞成的目光。  
“记得给那些走针抛光，门边那座钟的外壳需要补一下漆，”John临出门的时候回头看着他年轻的孩子，“我不会去太久，不要惹麻烦。”  
“Yes,sir!”Dean口气严肃得像个士兵，就连John都忍不住笑了出来。  
“注意安全，还有，谢谢那位夫人的面包。”  
他拍了拍Dean的肩膀。  
青年抠着自己的裤缝，此前并不是没有过离别，但现在看着愈行愈远的父亲心里却是说不出的烦闷。  
“一支玫瑰，爸爸。”  
Dean冲男人的背影喊道。  
“请带一支玫瑰回来，我会在院子里种下它。”  
\--------  
John并不只是去买零件而已。  
天气很糟，早上下起了夹着冰粒的雨，到了夜晚路面上都是泥泞的冰壳。钟表匠厚重的靴子穿过酒馆满是脏污的地板，醉汉和妓女们的说笑声盖过了他的匆匆步履，他往柜台上放了一枚造型奇特的铜板，头发花白的侍者头也没抬，在擦干杯子的空隙为他打开了一扇隐蔽在酒柜下的暗门。  
暗门之后是盘旋而下的阶梯，墙壁上插着火把，确保从这里通过的人不会因黑暗踩空，这完全是为无法夜视的人类准备的。  
“John，主的仆人，感谢你的帮助，黄眼睛的恶魔已经受到惩罚，你的怒火可以平息了。”天使的声音在空旷的房间里响起。  
“感谢全能的主，”John在摇曳的烛火前跪下，“请问我何时能见到我的小儿子Sam？”  
天使沉默了许久，缓缓开口。  
“Sam几乎是一个恶魔了，他很危险。”  
“求求您，我愿意付出一切代价。”  
“Castiel留下了祝福，使Sam可以被爱拯救，但这是有条件的——”天使突然皱起了眉头，目光像是要穿透墙壁。  
“命运已经在路上了，快回到家里去，快！”  
John骇然，顾不上将帽子戴好就冲进了雨里，他将车斗卸下，骑着Sera向家的方向奔去。  
“仁慈的主啊，我请求您，一定要让男孩们平安无事。”  
而等回到了家，男人焦急地呼唤着儿子的名字，回答他的只有钟表的滴答声。  
“Sam已经得到他了。”天使的叹息从头顶传来。  
悲伤和悔恨快要将John肺里的空气抽干，他咬紧牙齿，走到工作室的角落蹲下身摸索着地面的木板。  
“好消息是，因为Castiel的祝福恶魔一直都未找到你们，所以他并不知道Dean就是他的兄弟。”  
“我不会放弃他们的。”John抠下一块活动的木板，从夹层里取出了一把剑。  
“我愿意做任何事情。”  
天使巨大的羽翼从半空中垂下，眼睛里是男人拿着重剑的倒影。  
“那么。”  
\-----  
父亲离开已经三天了，Dean心不在焉地擦着走针。  
母亲去世后欢笑就从这个家里消失了，John为了使自己不陷入悲痛每日埋首工作。Dean也非常难过，但是为了让父亲振作起来他在很小的时候就开始为这个家付出了，John忙碌的时候这个小屋子依旧被收拾得井井有条，镇子上的趣事时不时就会出现在他们的晚餐对话里。笑容渐渐回到了父亲的脸上，Dean也长成了一个和他同样出色的钟表匠。  
当John问他想要什么的时候，Dean突然感到迷茫，他好像从来没有想过这个问题，他已经过早的长成了独立的小树。  
内心深处有一个忧虑的声音在回响，他并不是真正想要玫瑰，那更像是一个会平安归来的承诺。  
“有人在家吗？”一个苍老的声音在门外响起。  
Dean放下手里的东西跑去开门，篱笆外面是一位有点驼背的老妇人。  
“夫人，请问有什么可以为您效劳的吗？”  
“哦，如果你能给我这个可怜的老太婆一点水喝就好啦！”  
“您请进，如果不嫌弃的话，请在这里歇息吧。”  
Dean搀扶老妇人坐在了椅子上，又从壶里倒了一些水端给她。  
“谢谢你，”老妇人将杯子里的水一饮而尽，“你果然和传闻中的一样，是位善良的小伙子。”  
Dean目瞪口呆地看着面前的老妇人变成了美丽的少女。  
“作为答谢，我将这个送给你，它能带你去任何地方。”少女变出了一条缰绳，把它递给青年。  
“命运已经来到你的门口，接下来的事情就要靠你自己啦。”  
直到少女消失，他才意识到刚刚发生了什么。  
命运？是隐喻吗？  
青年挠头，他抱着试一试的心态给Impala套上了缰绳。  
“好女孩，好女孩。”他用手梳着黑马光亮的鬃毛，心里默念着。  
“带我去父亲的玫瑰那里。”  
Impala像是受惊了那样抬起前腿，她嘶鸣一声，迅速奔跑起来。  
Dean勉强稳住身体，平原从脚下掠过，很快他们就进入到了森林。灌木和较低的树枝使Impala的速度慢了下来，青年依旧能感受到耳边的风声在呼啸。  
他们最终停在一片树林里，繁密的树枝几乎挡住了所有的阳光，使这里看起来阴森森的。  
这是什么鬼地方？  
Dean看着面前被藤蔓缠绕着的树木，在其中的一侧有像拱门的缺口。  
“在这里等着我好吗？”他把缰绳拴在旁边的树枝上，轻轻拍抚着马儿的颈侧。  
与外面寒冷凄清的森林不同，里面完全是另一个世界。  
“爸爸，您在这里吗？”Dean在这座开满花朵的园子里走着，他有些担心，不知道父亲怎么样了，也不知道为什么会被带来这里。  
灌木丛后面有一丝响动，青年循声过去。  
“爸爸？”  
那里并没有人。他看到一棵玫瑰树，上面的花朵比火焰还要红，就像他们从前家里的那棵一样。  
Dean像被蛊惑了一样伸出手去。  
“是谁允许你来到这里的。”粗粝低沉的声音从身后传来。  
青年吓了一跳，当他转过身去的时候看到了此生见过最可怕丑陋的东西。  
魔王。  
他只有脸看起来像人类——他有着一头蓬乱的棕发，头顶长着犄角，手和脚是锋利的爪子，身后和狮子一样的尾巴抽打着空气，所到之处都留下巨大的阴影。  
Dean压下恐惧，手指几乎陷进掌心。  
“对不起，我不是有意闯进来的，父亲他几天没有回家了，我外出寻找一路到这里。”  
“我只看到一个小偷。”魔王金绿色的眼睛在黑暗里闪着冷光，他按住向后倒退的青年。  
“我没有，请您听我解释！”  
“你得付出代价，你的生命，或者是你家人的生命，不然我就把你们全部杀了。”  
Dean被魔王高大的身躯压迫着，那些邪恶的话语和滚烫的呼吸像咒语一样钻进他的耳朵。  
他垂下眼睫，咬住还在发抖的嘴唇。  
“我答应你。”  
“我属于你了。

02  
那祝福是有条件的，爱人，且被爱。  
Azazel将刀从新鲜的尸体里拔出来，仿佛他只是屠宰了一只羔羊。  
“喝完它。”  
年幼的Samuel看着铜杯里粘稠滚烫的液体，他知道这东西是从哪里来的，却并不能很清楚地指出是何物。  
那个时候Samuel只感觉到皮肤在灼烧，他的内里多了一些东西，却变得不完整了。  
“为什么不起作用？”黄眼睛的恶魔震怒地看着男孩没有任何变化的双眼，将手放在他的头顶。  
“该死的天使！”恶魔咆哮着，“狡猾的东西，好运不会再向你们招手了！”  
Azazel念起咒语，一阵黑烟将男孩包围。  
“你将永远也得不到爱，所有人都会惧怕你丑陋的外表，连恶魔也不例外！”  
可怕的诅咒把地表的石头都染黑了。当烟雾散去，站在那里的东西已经不能被称为人类了。  
那之后，可怜的小Sam第一次从镜子碎片里看到自己的容貌，即使并不知道爱是什么，他就已经理解Azazel所说的——那是他永远也得不到的东西。  
黄眼睛的恶魔把Samuel收作养子，用养育恶魔的方式对待他，把他暴露在伤害和杀戮中，以鲜血和死亡作为教育，直到他自己的死亡来临。  
“已经没有恶魔能够敌过你，你将继承Lucifer的领土与军队，成为王。”  
“但这还不足以成就你。要记住，你是最深重的邪恶与罪，你将在至亲的热血里沐浴，他的死亡引领你走向深渊，火焰会匍匐在你脚下，岩浆和毒气会为你翻涌，所有居于地表之下的东西都是你的臣民。”  
Azazel躺在自己的血里，死神的阴影在地面上显现。  
“我拒绝。”  
“这是命运。”  
“我早已厌恶。”  
恶魔突然看向他的养子，喉咙里咕噜出一声怪笑。  
“哦，命运已经在路上了，孩子。”  
Samuel困惑不已，而尸骸并不能给出答案。他试图离开城堡时所有见到他的生物都落荒而逃。  
他被困住了，被野兽的犄角、尾巴和利爪，被永远得不到爱的诅咒。  
孤独又冰冷，Samuel成为了魔王。  
他看到一只绿眼睛的小鸟飞进了他的花园，金色的碎发像阳光一样耀眼，关于命运和爱的念头在他已经冰封的心里搅起了巨大的漩涡。  
于是魔王说到：“你可以在我的领土里走动，但当夜晚的钟声响起时必须待在房里。”  
“为什么？”  
“和不杀你一样，没有理由。”  
“我将永远被囚禁在这里吗？”  
魔王没有回答。  
青年于是不再多问。  
戴白面具的仆人默默为他引路，Dean看到几个同样装扮的人，他们浑身都包在黑色的制服里，只露出布满绒毛的兽爪和尾巴，走路极轻，靴子踏在大理石地板上也不会发出声响。  
作为囚犯来说他的待遇还不错。一间在高处的宽敞房间，铺有地毯和兽皮，从巨大明亮的窗户里可以看见月亮和无边的花园。  
然而Dean的内心里只有忧愁。他挂念着父亲，不知道他是否回到家中，如果找不到自己该多着急。  
他仰躺在床上，因轻率而懊悔，又不断劝说自己不要放弃，一定要找到回到家人身边的办法。青年想着年幼时父亲教他猎鹿和第一次跨上Impala时快活的场景，渐渐沉入了梦乡。  
梦境不断下坠，黑色的羽毛是夜晚的引路者。Dean赤脚跑过满是苔藓的湖面，蓝色的荧光从他的足尖扩散开来，又消失在波纹之中。  
“到这里来。”有女人的声音从湖面那边传来。  
Dean回头，突然出现的森林映在他榛绿色的眼睛里。  
巨大的树木在他面前自动分开，脚下不知道什么时候已经完全是柔软的草地，青年犹豫地看着这条临时的小路，不明白为什么会有这样的梦境。  
“到这里来，我会为你打开回家的路。”  
路的尽头站着一个带着兜帽的人，她的左手握着一把剑，右手指向地面。  
“你的主人是地下的主宰，这城堡里没有任何东西能将他打败，要从笼中逃脱只有一个办法。”  
Dean试图看清女人的面孔，却被巨大的阴影挡住视线。  
“诅咒包裹着他，使他腐烂，又是他的护盾，即使最伟大的工匠也不能锻造出损害他一分一毫的武器。”  
女人嬉笑着将剑插在地上。  
“只有爱可以使他死亡。”  
青年睁大了眼睛。  
“我不明白，为什么爱可以伤人？”  
一只苍白手按在他的胸口。  
“他会在你这里，成为你的囚徒。爱使所有的铠甲与保护被去除，他最柔软的部分和一头鹿的肚皮没有区别。”  
“爱他，并且使他爱你，这是解开一切的咒语。”  
“我绝对不会爱上一头怪物。”  
女人沉默了，她突然将手指点向Dean的额头。  
“哈哈，原来如此。”  
青年看到兜帽之下是一双的纯黑的眼睛。  
“你究竟是谁？”  
“真是可悲的祝福。如我所言，尽你所能去爱，或者死亡。”  
“如果我爱他，又如何能伤害他？”  
“哦，孩子，这世上没有比爱更甜美的蜜，也没有比爱更锋利的剑。”  
“你会知道的。”  
Dean从梦中惊醒，他躺在丝绸编织的牢笼中，女人的话语让他的心被悲伤填满。  
“这就是命运吗。无常又矛盾，使人如此疼痛。”  
Dean垂下覆在眼睛上的双手，走到窗边。玫瑰树巨大的枝条延伸到城堡的每个角落，耀眼的红色如同烈火。  
他翻身从窗沿跃至旁边的石板平台，高空的风将他的麻衫和碎发吹起，如同骄傲的旗帜。  
“走着瞧吧，没有什么能使我屈服。”  
Dean眼中是魔王高大的身影，而魔王亦凝视着他。

03  
时间一天天过去，Dean的脚步几乎遍布了城堡里的每一块砖石，每一块草地。他知道在哪里看温暖的日出，哪里的树又孕育着新的花苞，他甚至发现了一条藏在花园里的小溪，但唯有城堡的边界像一个谜。  
“你说，父亲他还好吗？”Dean挑着Impala鬃毛里的草叶，他的女孩仿佛听懂了这话里的忧愁，轻轻地拱了拱他。  
“我只有你了，那些仆人们都不说话，我怀疑他们只会像猫一样‘喵’。”  
Impala打了个响鼻。  
Dean很久没有这样笑过了，这些日子他为回家做了各种尝试，命运赠予他的缰绳似乎失去了效力，那些花与树海像有生命一样不断向前延伸。Impala载着他走啊走，直到钟声响起时不得不回到城堡。  
“你似乎在这里生活得很愉快。”魔王低沉的声音打破了他们小小的快乐时光。  
Dean转身迎上魔王的目光，他已经不像最初那样怕他。  
“我在和你说话。”  
“可是我不想回答，也不想见你。”  
“这是我的领土，而你是我的囚犯。”魔王走到Dean的面前，巨大的阴影挡住了那双绿眼睛里的光。  
“我知道你在做什么，所以对你的限制增加了。在晚餐之前你必须回到城堡和我一起吃饭。”  
“你休想！”  
“我对你足够宽容了，你不会想知道惹我生气是什么下场。”  
Dean难以置信地看着魔王，短暂的自由让他几乎忘记了之前这头野兽是如何将他囚禁起来的。  
“那么，至少要让我知道和我一起吃饭的人是谁。”  
“Samuel.”  
“Samuel，主人，”Dean讽刺地说到，“如您所愿。”  
魔王冷冷地看了他一眼，没有多言就离开了。  
“上帝啊。”Dean长长地叹着气，无力和疲倦将他淹没。  
“走吧，我们回去。”  
\--------  
他是如此神奇。人类的肉身脆弱易损，其之下却包裹着坚硬不朽的东西。  
青年露出的笑容是魔王从未见过的花朵，那眼睛和嘴角的弧度里藏着令他着迷的神秘。  
Samuel不知道那是什么，他所经历的时间和得到的知识都无法解释清楚，于是掠夺的本能占了上风，就像一切开始的那样卑鄙。  
但Dean用看怪物的眼神看着他。  
魔王瑟缩了，他不害怕刺穿皮肉的利刃，也早已习惯别人的恐惧，唯独Dean——他不应该，他不能，他怎么敢！  
Samuel听到自己说出了恶毒的话语。  
这不是我想要说的。内心有一个微弱的声音在呼喊。  
你是如此骇人又丑陋，这不过是你应得的。  
毫不意外，青年脸上满是震惊和愤怒，那些笑意和甜得发烫的东西好像从未存在过。  
苦涩像刀子一样划开气管，他只能狼狈逃跑。  
邀请Dean共进晚餐的时间变成了一种缓慢的折磨，他初衷本不在此，却使双方都郁郁不欢。  
沉默的仆人们将精美的餐食一一摆上长桌，又退至旁侧。  
在空气都开始凝固之前，Samuel觉得自己应该说点什么。  
“我很抱歉。”Samuel看见桌子那头的Dean顿了一下。  
“我不该那样粗鲁，但是你也应该收收自己的脾气。”  
“脾气？”Dean将刀叉重重地拍在桌上，“是啊，主人，我理应顺服于您的掌控欲。”  
“你不该想着逃跑。”  
“我只是想要回到家人身边！”  
“你已经属于我了，死亡也不能将你带走。”  
“如果我坚持呢？”  
魔王暴怒地掀翻了桌子，他扑上去按住依旧不肯屈服的Dean，呲起尖牙在他耳边咆哮。  
“你永远也别想离开这里！”  
他看到那双榛绿色的眼睛盈满了水光，却依然无畏。  
Samuel的胸口被一种陌生的疼痛所充满，那使他害怕，使他软弱不堪。  
“你根本不会爱人，也不会有人爱你。”  
Dean的声音颤抖，在那疼痛之上刻下了巨大的伤口。  
恶魔的诅咒和混乱的尖叫在他脑内炸开，无数夜晚的梦靥在这一刻化成浓重的恶意将他包裹。  
魔王松开了双手，他痛苦地咆哮着，转身把自己隐在了黑暗之中。

04  
那日后Dean再也没有见过魔王。他依旧每日在城堡之中探索，晚餐时回到大厅一个人坐在长桌边吃饭。  
时不时窗边会有一支沾着露水的玫瑰，上面的尖刺被仔细地修剪过。  
“所以这就是你道歉的方式吗？”Dean皱着眉头将花收起，心里涌上了难以言说的情绪。他恨魔王的专横无礼，但又有一点为之前的事感到抱歉。除了那些恶劣的话语，Samuel并不曾真正的伤害过他，也没有对他提出过分的要求。  
为什么一定要我留下呢？  
等Dean意识到的时候，他已经花了一个下午来揣测魔王的心思。  
“也许魔王就是一个害怕孤独的小孩。”Dean得出结论，“下次他再冲我吼叫，我就叫他Sammy girl。”  
“那么大的个子还不如Jo勇敢，只会逃跑。”Dean把马鞍从Impala背上卸下。  
“好吧，我承认我是有一点过分，只有一点，是他不对......”  
夕阳把马厩烤得暖烘烘的，Dean看着城堡背面的阴影出神。  
晚上，他从来没在晚上出来过，钟声响起时他都在房间里。  
青年突然意识到这是被他遗漏的地方。他想起魔王的警告，也许这座城堡的秘密就藏在夜晚的魔法里。  
Dean心不在焉地吃完晚饭，在仆人们的注视下回到房间里。  
天空逐渐暗了下去。他躺在床上默默等待着，当最后一丝光亮从墙壁上消失，远处的钟楼传来了夜晚的钟声。  
Dean悄悄起身，透过门的缝隙观察着走廊的情况，令他奇怪的是那些仆人们就像凭空消失了，走廊上安静得连蜡烛的火焰都纹丝不动。  
他贴着墙壁放轻脚步，为了防止被发现他没有带照明的东西。Dean穿过塔楼的台阶向高处爬着，那里有一个破旧的瞭望台可以俯瞰城堡。  
月光很亮，以人类的视力能够模糊地看清地面，Dean发现西南角有些不寻常的状况。就像被什么东西污染了，那处黑烟翻滚、聚拢，连月光都无法穿透。那是城堡唯一没有被玫瑰树包围的角落，Dean白天曾去探查过，除了几块写满异族语言的石碑外一无所获。  
靠近那个地方让他本能地感到不舒服，同时又隐隐有一种违背约定的负罪感。  
“必须得去找父亲，没什么好抱歉的，必须得去。”Dean在心里默念，他就快接近了。  
“你是谁？”苍老古怪的声音突然从背后传来。  
Dean转身挥拳，却被一股无形的力量定在了原地。  
“哦，自不量力的人类，是谁把你这样脆弱的小东西带进来的？”  
黑眼睛的老头发出桀桀怪笑，手掌翻转间Dean被摔到了墙上。  
“真是美味的灵魂——我饿坏了，若要怪就怪你自己吧。”老头像是闻到了佳肴一样深吸了一口气。  
Dean挣扎着，却被力量轻而易举地再次禁锢。  
“住手。”  
老头一愣，回头，看到了怒容满面的魔王。  
“放他下来，Alastiar。”  
Alastiar冷哼，缓缓松开了手指。  
“如您所愿，陛下。”  
Dean大口呼吸着失而复得的空气，他从未像此时一样觉得能再看见魔王是件多么愉快的事。  
越来越多的人影从黑烟里走了出来，围拢在这场争执边。  
“虽然我放了他一马，但是您知道规矩，恶魔向来是先到先得，如果想要从他人那里抢夺，就必须诉诸武力。”  
“他本来就属于我。”  
“我的陛下，大家看到的都是我先将他捉到，您可不能因为我是一个老头子就不讲道理啦。”  
人群里响起了小声的嬉笑和议论，恶魔们乐于看到这种场景，他们并不都尊敬这位年轻的王。  
不知是谁先喊了一声，要求决斗的声音渐渐大了起来，恶魔们黑色的眼睛在月光下闪着残忍的光芒，空气里的杀意和恶变得浓重起来。  
“那么就决斗。”魔王扯下披风甩在地上。  
尖啸和呐喊在瞬间将场面推向了高潮，Dean隔着恶魔们狂舞的身体看到Samuel向他这里望了一眼。  
青年几乎忘记了呼吸。  
一高一矮两具身体如野兽般缠斗在一起，碰撞声和低吼在人群间炸开，每当一方被划开皮肉或被压制都引起恶魔们更加兴奋的嚎叫，混合着贪婪和欲望闻起来湿黏且令人作呕。  
Dean意识到自己惹了相当大的麻烦。  
他挤过恶魔们滚烫的身体犹如穿过满是鬼魅的树林，义无反顾地向中间冲过去。  
鲜红和温热的东西模糊了视线。  
是魔王的血。  
Samuel倒在地上，血液从他腹部的伤口里奔涌而出。  
“该结束了。”Alastiar狂笑着掐住魔王的脖子将他拎起来，手指合拢，用缓慢而痛苦的方式夺取着生命。  
之前的败退仿佛只是假象，魔王的双眼染上红色，巨大的利爪卡住了恶魔的手腕，毫无慈悲地将其捏碎。  
“是该结束了。”  
Alastiar在惨叫声中被魔王折断了脖子。  
恶魔们的欢呼戛然而止，脸上的疯狂被恐惧所取代。  
“还有人对此有异议吗？”  
魔王环视着他的臣子们，上位者的威严压迫着那些心怀不轨的劣徒。  
恶魔们被吓得纷纷化作黑烟逃窜，只留Dean僵硬地站在原地。  
“我说过，钟声响起时你得待在房间里。”  
魔王像是用尽了最后一丝力气，巨大的身体轰然倒地。  
“不，不不不！”Dean试图扶住魔王。  
他望了一眼树林的方向，又看着昏迷过去的魔王，咬了咬牙，拖着那具沉重的躯体向城堡走去。  
\------  
“对不起，”Dean将绷带的末端系紧，擦干手准备包扎下一个伤口，“以及，谢谢......”  
“如果你待在房间里，就不会有这场麻烦了。”  
Samuel半靠在床上面无表情地看着Dean动作。  
“难道不都是因为你不放我走！”  
Dean在一块淤青上报复性地按了按，并满意地看到魔王的眉头因此而皱起。  
“哦，需要我提醒你，你是自愿留下来的吗？”  
“是你拿我家人的生命做威胁！你这个无耻的恶魔！”  
“那时候你可以走的，而你没有。”  
魔王金绿色的眼睛变得幽暗，里面映着青年开始泛红的耳尖，像是湖水里飘起一朵花瓣。  
Dean被噎得说不出话，只能加重手上的力度以示不满。  
“好了，你壮实得跟头牛似的，不久就能痊愈了。”Dean转过身，收拾起散落的绷带和草药。  
“我终究会回家去。”  
“那我们的约定呢？”  
“你明明知道那只是误会，我根本没有偷你的玫瑰。”  
魔王沉默了。  
未能得到的回应总是让人难以忍受，Dean不知道自己在期待些什么，却已渐渐被烦躁和失望撕扯吞噬。  
一个布满伤口的手臂试探地环上了他的腰，在没有拒绝后Dean感觉后腰处贴上了一个毛绒绒又热乎乎的东西，是Samuel的额头。  
他停留了很久才缓缓开口，声音又低又轻。  
“就只是，别离开。”  
Dean看着他自己绑上去的绷带，叹了口气。他能感受到有个小角落变得不一样了，他们都是如此。  
“在确定你完全好起来之前，我都会在这里。”

05  
花园里的树木落下第一片泛黄的叶子，唤醒了一朵向外吐露着红色的花苞，一些有着浆果气息的东西正悄悄地生长，随着两个互相追逐的身影飞舞，又四散在草木间。  
“Sam，或者Sammy？你喜欢我怎么叫你。”  
“别是Sammy。”  
“好吧，至少你选择了一个。”  
“Dean，不如说你没有给我多少选择的余地。”  
Samuel看着Dean像松鼠一样灵活地爬上了树，并找了一个足够支撑住他树枝倚靠。  
“这世界上很少会有选择像这样简单，Sam，你应该庆幸。”  
他的呼吸因为刚才的奔跑还有些跳跃，双腿从花朵与树叶间垂下，随着那些愉快的话语轻轻晃动。  
“虽然这只是一个简称，但看起来就像是你赋予了我一个名字。”  
“哦，那我就是做了把锁。它是扣在你颈间的圈，那些音节经过喉咙和双唇，每当我念出它就是在亲吻你，即是誓约。”  
野兽的利爪被绣着金丝的手套包裹*，正捉住青年顽皮的脚踝将它们扣在怀中。  
“锁是复仇——你对于我的权力相当不满。”  
“没有人会被囚禁而毫无怨言。”Dean试图将脚抽回来。  
“所以你建立了另一种桎梏，这看起来很公平。但你忘了一件事，你应该知道的——”Samuel仰头望进那双有些慌张的眼睛，“作为囚禁的代价，我很确定你从我这里拿走了一些东西，让我不再似以前那样强大——靠近你时我感到喜悦，但同时却脆弱又痛苦，我不明白。”  
Dean感觉舌尖上是浆果的味道。他挣开魔王的双手，使自己像小鸟一样站在那根枝条上。  
“确实如此。”他大笑着，一跃而下。  
青年扬起的衣角像划过空中的羽翼，Samuel将它们牢牢拢住。他们在地上滚了一圈，身上到处是花朵和草叶。  
“你太鲁莽了。”Samuel懊恼地撑在Dean的上方。  
“看起来你恢复得不错，”Dean捉住他的手，将手套褪去，“关于那个，我会将它展示给你看。”  
他暗金色的发散在草间，绿眼睛里盈满了露水，雀斑隐在红晕之中。男孩应当在谷仓里成熟，而魔王把他困在了自己的玫瑰园里。  
耳语间是爱情的隐喻，青年在他火热的吐息间慢慢打开花瓣。  
“在这里”Dean拉着魔王的手覆在他的胸口。  
Samuel感受到皮肤下像是有河水在奔流，而那之中有一种更为跳跃鲜明的存在。他把另一只手覆在自己胸口的相同位置。  
魔王睁大了眼睛。  
“这是什么?”魔王困惑地问。  
他看到Dean的眼角弯起。  
“是这个。”  
一点潮湿和花朵味道的触感在唇角落下。  
搅起冰棱的漩涡像是突然被温暖柔和的力量安抚下来，是长久都不曾有过的平静。Samuel忽然想起那个被他当做禁忌深埋在土壤之下的词语。  
他看着自己被Dean握住的兽爪，惊疑着不敢确定。  
“是爱吗？”魔王终于鼓足勇气问到。  
是的，我是如此.......  
Dean还未出口的话被记忆中一双黑色的眼睛打断。  
这世上没有比爱更甜美的蜜，也没有比爱更锋利的剑。  
唯有爱能使他死亡。  
仿佛美梦被惊醒，血色迅速从他的脸上褪去，一切还未来得及回味就已经被苦涩淹没。“我......我得走了，”Dean不敢看Samuel，只是慌张地拍着身上的尘渣。  
“你又要离开我了吗？”魔王不可置信地低吼了一声，将Dean按倒在身下。  
“我们之前说好的，等你痊愈了我就离开。”Dean强迫自己看向Samuel，即使他知道那会出卖他的一切。  
“还有，你弄痛我了。”  
Samuel像是受到惊吓那样收回手。他又伤害到Dean了，而那比他自己受伤要糟糕一万倍。  
“你走吧，因为我承诺过。而你，Dean，你从我这里拿走了爱，却从来没有属于过我。”  
“Sam，如果你想要从我这里得到爱，就不该把我当做你的所有物。”  
“这已经不重要了，因为你就要到自由中去，再也不会回来了。”  
“我会回来的。”  
“你愿意回到这牢笼中？”  
Dean抚过魔王金棕色的长发，在他的唇上印下一个吻。  
“我发誓。”

*手套的细节来自于14年德法合拍的版本

06  
雪越下越大了。几天前他们在与天使汇合的路上遇到了事故，Sera的前蹄踏进了鼠洞，造成了严重的骨折，John不得不把她交给镇上的居民照看，自己一人继续赶路。  
John是个聪明人，或者说苦难带给他的直觉——当他很久没有见到Castiel的时候就知道事情比他想象得糟糕。天使告诉他了一些驱魔方法并要他等待时机，之后却仿佛忘了这件事，直到他问起。  
“Dean还活着，预兆已经在他的梦里显现，不久他就会携兄弟归来，你只消回到家中去等待即可。”  
天使在说谎。  
John面上装作感激，实际并未回家，而是埋伏在酒馆附近。  
果然，一天夜里几个带着兜帽的神秘人走进了酒馆，John压低帽檐，余光瞥到他们走向柜台后面，便将钱留在桌上走了出去。  
地窖的旧通风孔藏在隐蔽的地方，John在外墙摸索着找到那块被撬松了的砖。  
“魔王正在变得虚弱。”一个戴着兜帽的人说。  
“是啊，灵魂的味道越来越浓烈了，可真诱人。”另一个戴着兜帽的人说。  
“时机快要成熟了，不如到时候直接吃了他！我等不及要享用那份灵魂了。”  
“闭嘴，你们这些贪吃的家伙！再多说一句废话我就把你们统统丢给地狱犬！”“天使”愤怒地打断了他们的嬉笑。  
“吝啬鬼。”这位兜帽先生嘟囔着，并赶在“天使”再一次发怒前说：“命运那个婊子把我们都戏弄了，就知道她这样阴晴不定！进去城堡的人是Dean Winchester，千真万确，我跟着黄眼睛的老东西时就见过那个男孩。”  
“这对吾主Lucifer可真是不妙，肥肉自己送上门啦！”  
“还好Samuel那个傻瓜还不知道哩！”  
“别废话，我没有办法维持这个模样太久。这个天使没有和老Winchester说很多，但也得小心，毕竟他和天使们一起杀了Azazel。”  
“凭你的力量，没有办法从这个天使身上知道更多吗？”  
“让Castiel跑了的时候你就该明白，天使可不是好对付的。”  
“够吓人的！”一个带着兜帽的人说，“但是那个可怜的John Winchester就在咱们头上偷听呢。”  
几双漆黑的眼睛齐齐看向墙壁上的裂缝，John暗道不好，准备驱魔但为时已晚，脚边腾起的黑烟使他像被冻住了那样动弹不得。  
“这不是老钟表匠John吗，你应该听我的劝告按时回家的。”那个“天使”，哦不，已经变回原形的恶魔说。  
“该死的恶魔，你们对那些无辜的孩子们做了什么？”John双眼通红，拳头捏得咯吱作响。  
“哦，还是担心你自己吧！”恶魔们发出了得意的嗤笑，空气里满是他们邪恶的味道，“你们会见到的，鉴于你杀了不少恶魔，也许你们会在天堂见面——如果那时天堂还存在的话。”  
“事情不会如你们所愿的！”  
“在我看来，命运正在向我们这边倾斜，而你这个可怜的老家伙又能做些什么呢？”恶魔冲他的同伴们使了个眼色，其中一个带着兜帽的人便念起咒语，比刚才更为浓重的黑烟将他们包裹了起来，眨眼功夫地面上就空荡荡的了。

\---------  
“是离别的时间了。”魔王喃喃到。他抚过一朵玫瑰，在它的花瓣旁念着咒语，原先紧紧闭合的花藤与树海之间便显出一条小路，小路的尽头是合抱树木们构成的拱门。  
“你自由了。去吧，飞到你家人的身边去。”Samuel转过头，眼睛里的坚冰已不复存在，痛苦与不舍在其中翻涌，还有某些更深的、只有他们才知道的东西。  
“我许诺，以吻作为誓言，当我确认爸爸平安无事后就会回来。”Dean从魔王手上接过Impala的缰绳，安抚地拍着她的颈侧。  
魔王握住Dean的手，叹息着，皮肤几乎变成灰色。他说：“与你分别使我痛苦，多希望你能陪伴在我身边，但假使那令你伤心，我甘愿自己死在孤独里。”  
“Sam，你总要说这些令人难过的话。”Dean摇着头。  
“我希望你知道，即使最后你没有回来，我也不会怪你。但如果你的心指引你找到我，Dean，一定要回答我。”Samuel说，他不敢看Dean，又像下了什么决心似的，声音很轻，却很郑重。  
“你爱我吗？你会爱上我吗？”  
青年的喉咙里是爱情的甜蜜与悲伤的苦涩，就像他吃过的未成熟的杏，那个女人的话语一直在他脑中盘旋，仿佛现实才是容易破碎的美梦，于是他说：“即使要穿过荆棘与残酷时间的河，我也会向你跑来。难道这还不够吗？”  
阳光从树叶间洒落下来，Samuel眼中的金色像是转动的星辰，他垂下眼睛，走近Dean，星星消失在他们缠绕的呼吸间。  
“再给我一个吻吧。”他说。  
魔王立在城堡破旧的瞭望塔上，狂风把他的头发吹起，那只金色的小鸟穿过密密匝匝的树林，渐渐消失在视线里。嘴唇上还残留着温热湿润的触感，那不只是一个誓言，他该对他们有信心。  
城堡西南角翻滚的黑烟侵染着周围的土地，Samuel看着那些腾空而起的烟柱陷入了沉思。他的臣民们违反了规矩，在天空还亮着的时候就涌上了地面。  
两股黑烟在他身边落下，显出两个男人的身形。“陛下，大事不好了！”他们焦急地说，脸上的神色十分狼狈。  
魔王眼睛里的红色在蔓延，他望向远方已经一半是黑云的天空，平静地说到：“让他们来吧。”  
\-------  
回到家中已经有一种恍如隔世的感觉。  
Dean把Impala牵到了马厩中，他看到Sera在里面，前蹄裹着草药。  
“可怜的女孩，你怎么了？爸爸和你一起回来了吧？”他抚摸着Sera的额头，让Impala进去陪她，两个女孩一见面就高兴坏了，互相愉快地打着招呼。  
“爸爸，您在家吗？”Dean向屋子里喊着，他推开门，却看到一个陌生的男人。  
“你是谁？”Dean迅速抄起门边的木棒，气势汹汹地指着面前的男人。  
“别激动，Dean，我是来找你父亲的。”男人伸出双手，表示自己并没有恶意。  
“那么，我爸爸他在哪里？”  
“我和你一样困惑，鉴于你肯定不记得我了——我是Castiel，上帝的天使。”Castiel自我介绍着，他看向Dean，蓝色的眼睛平和又慈爱。  
Dean能感觉到他的气息十分温和，于是他放下木棒并示意Castiel说下去。  
“此前我遵照命令照顾你们，直到被恶魔捉住——这是耻辱，但我不得不向你坦白，你的父亲和弟弟都处在危险之中。”  
“我爸爸和，我弟弟？”青年疑惑地问到，“我没有兄弟。”  
“这很难解释，但我们的时间不多了。”Castiel拿出一把形状奇异的剑递给Dean，“这把剑能够刺伤恶魔，挥舞它，保护好自己。”  
“等等，”Dean接过那把剑，“到底发生了什么事？”  
Castiel仿佛看到了什么令人吃惊的东西，他睁大了眼睛，将两根手指贴在Dean的额头上，思索了一会，又像是被烫到了那样缩回了手。  
“你使Sam发生改变了。”天使看起来忧心忡忡。  
“你是说Samuel？”  
“眼下也许并不是一个很好的时机，但你是唯一能将他拯救的人了。”天使焦急地在房中踱步，“恶魔们要杀死魔王复活Lucifer，我早该想到的，你是唯一能使他强大的人，也是唯一能够伤害他的人。”  
“我会去找你父亲，我能感觉到他还在地面上。”  
“回到他的身边去，帮助他，拯救他，他正在虚弱，他快要走向死亡。”  
只有爱可以使他死亡。这句话就像可悲的咒语，将幸福与不幸的反面串联在一起，是由命运亲手编织的悲剧螺旋。  
Dean脸色苍白，他顾不得和天使告别，抓起剑就冲向马厩。  
“切记，不要让他碰到你的血！要切记！”天使急切地叮嘱着。  
他翻身骑到Impala的背上，恍神一看，却发现马厩周围被突如其来的黑烟包裹。  
“Impala！”青年暗道不妙，把缰绳在手上绕了两圈，“好女孩，带我去魔王那里。”  
而黑马只是如同受惊了一般在原地踏着步子，不停向那些黑烟踢蹬着。  
“稳住，稳住，嘘。”Dean牙关紧咬，从腰间掏出了那把剑，他闭起眼睛，轻轻地开口到：“那么，带我去我的爱人那里。”  
Impala像是被施了魔法那样安静下来，耳朵抖动，她长嘶一声，前蹄蹬地冲了出去，将那些阻拦他们的黑烟尽数踏碎。  
狂风在耳边呼啸，裹挟着雪粒在空气里打着卷。空旷的原野上有一道黑色的闪电，正向着无边的森林与阴云狂奔而去。

07  
森林里漆黑冰冷，嶙峋的树枝和巫婆的手指一样干枯扭曲，连最凶猛的动物都缩着尾巴藏了起来。Dean一点也不怕那些恶魔，心里却刮着哀愁的风雪。  
他们在一大丛荆棘前面停了下来，原本的树木被包裹在锋利的尖刺下面，挡住了Impala前进的脚步。  
“为什么会这样。”青年翻身下马，焦急地在四周寻找着藏在树木中的入口，不放过每一条枝干的空隙。他拔出剑砍向荆棘，试图开出一条路，但那些尖刺被砍下的瞬间又长了出来，丝毫没有后退。Dean不停地挥起剑，他暗暗在心里祈祷着：“神啊，如果您能听见，请您帮帮我。”  
“不要再向前走了，那里已经不是人类可以涉足的地方。”一个少女从树的背后走了出来。  
Dean认得她，那就是曾经出现在他家里，送给他缰绳的“命运”。  
“求求您，我一定得到那里去！”青年哀求道，任谁看到那绿眼睛里的泪水与痛苦都会为之动容。  
“魔王在拒绝你的进入，他选择了自己的命运。”命运看见他悲怮的模样，不住叹息道。  
“您既然将这一切交由人们自己选择，为什么又将悲伤和不幸加诸于世人？”Dean质问道。  
“人在祈祷幸运降临的时候，又为什么不先自问呢？命运是公平的，我接受了你的好意，于是回赠礼物，这看似意外，其实在很久之前就已经注定了。命运不会和任何人交易。”  
青年低头思索着命运的话，又抬头定定地看向她的双眼，“您说，人可以选择命运。”  
“既然它能带我去任何地方。”Dean抚摸着Impala的额头，把缰绳取下来缠在手上。  
命运吃惊地看着青年再次拔出剑，劈向荆棘。  
“你疯了！你会为此后悔，为此丧命的！”  
“Samuel选择了他的命运，而我选择他。”Dean奋力挥砍，飞溅起的碎片和尖刺在他的皮肤上划出血痕，那些植物在缰绳的魔力下变得如同死物，顺服地倒在青年脚边。  
伤口中流出的血液把缰绳都浸透了，Dean恍若未觉，用剑开出了一条能容纳他通过的小路。  
“我许诺过，心指引我向前，我必向他奔去。”  
\----  
烟雾和火焰吞噬着地面，原先美丽的花朵和树木都变成了焦黑的炭土，空气中是硫磺的味道，沉默的仆人们抱着尾巴藏在岩石下面，耳朵害怕地向后背着。  
魔王的披风在搏斗中不见踪影，身上的衣服几乎被扯成了布条，巨大的伤口向外淌着鲜血，肉眼可见的地方都是凝固的狰狞血印。他隔空拧断了一个恶魔的脖子，那个家伙还没来得及惨叫就已经变成了尸体。  
“放弃吧，Lilith，你不是我的对手。”Samuel将那个僵硬的可怜虫扔到了一边。他喘着气，眼睛里只剩下红色的雾。  
“逞强！你只不过是一个由人类变成的怪物罢了。”魔王对面的恶魔傲慢地说道，她显然也受了不轻的伤，扶着旁边倒了一半的石碑才稳住身体。  
“滚回地下去，或者永远被禁锢在阴暗潮湿的笼子里。。”  
“哦，你这个可悲的小东西，Azazel怎么说的来着？命运已经在路上了，你不可能阻止这一切的。”  
“我的鲜血将化作烈火，为吾主Lucifer铺就道路，而你，你只不过是弃子，当你迷惘的时候就不再拥有权威，注定成为祭坛上的羔羊。”  
“那你就试试能否从我的尸体上踏过。”  
“如果是以前的你，我可能还存有几分顾虑，而现在的你甚至可以被Alastiar那个老东西伤到。”  
Lilith看着他，发出了一阵凄厉的怪笑，她说：“你以为他会爱上你这样的怪物吗？爱使你软弱，当你陷入到爱情之中，他就可以挣脱你回到家人那里去。”  
“而最有趣的，来自命运的精妙把戏，你一厢情愿恋慕的对象——即是你的兄弟。”  
愤怒和剧烈的痛苦从他的骨头里钻了出来，Samuel像是被撕裂了。Lilith的话语比地狱所有的毒气和烈火加起来还要恶毒，他眼前是深渊的影子，耳朵里是恶魔们凄惨的尖叫，这些影像和声音在一瞬间被掐断，又像火山喷发那样爆裂开来。周围的一切都变成流动的影子，他只能看见眼前狂笑的Lilith和自己扼住她脖子的手，而后刺耳的笑声戛然而止，那截脖子就像一只死去的动物那样软了下去。  
Lilith的血蜿蜒流成了一个诡异的形状，石碑上沉重古老的诅咒变成漂浮字符在空中燃烧，硫磺和皮肉焦糊的味道愈发浓重。大地发出咆哮，裂开发出红光的缝，亡灵哭嚎着化为齑粉，仿佛有巨龙要从地下钻出来。天空翻起黑云，雷电怒吼着劈向地面，恶魔们像听见了某种召唤，纷纷停下撕扯，踏着步子向城堡的西南角涌来。  
到处都是血和尸体，烈火将空气烤得滚烫，恶魔和他们周围的黑烟被热浪扭曲成邪恶的影子。魔王眼睛里的红色渐渐褪去，骨骼发出怪异的响声。他体力不支地跪向地面，心里再一次被坚冰笼罩。  
一些东西正在从他的身体里流走，生命力和情感。Samuel感觉到疲惫和奇异的平静，仿佛又看到那抹暗金色又出现在他眼前。  
Dean高举起剑的英姿映在他逐渐失去生气的眼睛里，恶魔们身上绽开血色的花，从那对榛绿色的双眸中流过，又随着黑烟凋零在地面。  
“Sam！”他听见光的声音从雾里传来。  
是他吗？是他回到我身边了吗？  
一双温暖的手穿过黑暗，牢牢握住了Samuel的肩膀，把他拉向深渊对面。  
“嘿！嘿！醒醒，求求你。”  
“你是美梦和死亡兄弟中的哪一个？告诉我。”  
魔王缓缓伸出手，像触碰泡沫，小心地抚上那个被血污和灰尘弄得一塌糊涂却依然美丽的脸颊。  
“是我，抱歉，我回来晚了。”青年的声音里带着泪水的味道。天啊，Samuel看起来是如此虚弱，伤痕累累，而这都是我的错。  
“真的是你。这不应该，我明明已经封锁了入口。”魔王的眉头皱起，他仿佛听见了Dean内心自责的声音。  
“我做出了选择，无论什么也不能阻拦我。”  
“也就是说，”Samuel几乎是在颤抖着，他抬起头，望进Dean的眼睛，“你的心指引你来到我身边。”  
青年点着头，毫不犹豫地说道：“是的，是的！”  
这就足够了。他现在知道，无论是兄弟，还是爱人，排在各种称谓和意义前面，无关权力与从属，他们之间确实有使灵魂交融的东西存在。Samuel感觉到全身被阳光照耀，温暖、舒适，从未有过的幸福和甜味，以及力量。  
Samuel捉住Dean那只缠着缰绳的手，认真得如同他每一次许诺。他说：“那么，你愿意相信我吗？”  
“我愿意，我相信你。”Dean用力回握着他的手，即使他只能握住那对手掌的一半。  
Samuel露出了满足的微笑。他仔细地把缰绳解下来，又看到上面的伤口，酸胀和心疼漫上了胸口。  
“我会了结这一切。记住，握紧你的剑，不要让它从手中滑落。”  
Samuel吻上了那些伤口和血。

08  
命运的丝线在空气中穿梭，断裂，连接。  
温暖细小的光芒从他们皮肤相接的地方蔓延开来，伴随着轻语，一些模糊的记忆在Dean的眼前闪过。他们住过的小房子，开满玫瑰的庭院和一个陌生的下午。  
他看见自己趴在婴儿床的木栏杆上，柔软的被子里包着一个小孩，他叫他Sammy，伸出手指逗他笑，他能感觉到此时心里有那么多爱。  
“你知道，我总会在你身边的对吧？”他握住Sam小小的手，“我是如此爱你，我听见爸爸对妈妈这样说。Sammy，我也是如此爱你。”  
他看见黑烟，破碎的自己和悲伤的父亲，之后蓝眼睛的天使将他拼合起来，用祝福和遗忘填满伤口。  
像一块拼图归位，Dean终于明白那句话所代表的一切，爱与伤害，血与堕落。他急忙抽回手，但为时已晚，Sam身上浮现出黑色的图腾，红色的闪电在空气里炸开，大地的裂缝发出了隆隆的响声，巨大的光芒之下隐隐有东西在翻滚。  
Sam捂住痛到快要裂开的头骨，将Dean推开，他几乎无法控制自己的力气，以至于Dean在地上翻滚了一圈才稳住身体。  
“Sam！”他喊到，而Sam只是回头看了一眼，眼里是令他心碎的痛苦和挣扎。Dean能听见那些骨骼发出的声音，仿佛有另一个东西在生长着，从内向外要将Sam吞噬。  
这糟糕透了，更糟糕的是恶魔们正源源不断地向这边涌着，眼睛空洞漆黑，嘴里念念有词，他们无视Dean和他挥起的剑，任那锋利的剑刃落在身上，只是将双手高高举起。  
“牺牲！牺牲！”恶魔们狂热地重复着，Dean的脊柱被这个单词背后的含义冻住，他身上的伤口因举起沉重的剑而一次次裂开。他用剑刺穿了几个试图靠近的恶魔，却无法阻止他们像蝗虫一样扑在Sam的身上撕扯，那座由骨骼和血肉堆成的山一点一点将他覆在了下面。  
“滚开！”Dean绝望地斥吼，失血和酸痛的肌肉在割裂他的意识，黑色的斑块不断在眼前闪现。  
大地忽然跳动了一下，就像那些灰尘与草木都长在一只刚睡醒的动物身上。随着可怕的怒吼，最顶端的恶魔惨叫着被甩了下来，巨大的犄角和利爪轻易地就将黑眼睛的家伙们变成了碎片，一头仿佛来自深渊的怪物从血肉中站了起来，双眼通红，气息如熔岩般滚烫。  
那即是沾染了至亲之血的魔王。  
他咆哮着，把扑上来的恶魔们朝一边甩开，沉重的步伐踏起尘土，向喷着火焰与毒气的裂缝中心走去。Dean仿佛感应到他要去哪里，心脏像被人握住那样揪起，又想到他们之间关于信任的约定，疲惫的双手再次将剑握紧，在Sam的身侧砍杀那些觊觎血肉的恶魔。  
他们一起走过残破的焦土，死亡的影子匍匐在脚边惶惶地注视着被鲜血浸染的二人。不远处，封印大门的咒语如幡旗在空中飘舞，邪物们聚集于此，通往地面的道路正在被打开。  
魔王咬穿了自己的手臂，黑色的血液如溪流淌下，他们停在一块光滑的石碑前，Sam沾着血在上面涂抹，口中低吟着咒语。即使没有交谈，那种天生存在的默契就在他们之间，Dean转过身，将想继续发动袭击的恶魔们阻挡在后面。  
Dean几乎感觉不到双手，那些恶魔似乎意识到了眼前脆弱的人类比想象得要麻烦，转而用最原始的蛮力扼上他的喉咙与四肢。剑从手中滑落，他挣不开那些如铁钳的手指，意识逐渐被掐在喉咙上的手指夺走。  
一道耀眼的白光从地上升起，压迫在Dean身体上的力量瞬间化作了嚎叫的黑烟。风呼啸着从四面八方聚拢过来，卷起浓雾般的烟尘，像是有千万神灵在其中絮絮低语，将飘浮挣动的封印咒向下拽动。岩浆、火焰和那些已经失去形体的恶魔被无形的力量拉扯进发光的裂隙，一阵更近也更为强烈的风向他们袭来，封印符咒将裂开的大地聚合，扬起的死灰如同倒放镜头那样落回了地上，归于平静。  
Dean剧烈地喘着气，带着硝烟味道的浓雾还未完全散去，他用手撑住身体站起，眯着眼睛，走向那个模糊的巨大黑影。  
“不要过来！”Sam的声音粗粝嘶哑，他试图用爪子遮住红色的双眼，“不要看我，求求你。”  
“让我帮助你，Sam，”Dean伸出双手，“我记起了那些事，对不起，我——”  
“请你不要再说下去了，”Sam似乎在极力压抑着什么东西，“时间不多了，如果你想帮助我，就用那把剑杀了我。”  
“你知道的，我不能，我做不到。”  
“Dean，哥哥，这是我最后的请求，杀了我。在我的心脏还能跳动，还对你存着无尽爱意的时候。爱使我感受到一切，我无法忍受不能爱你的日子，那才是黑暗和死亡。”  
“一定还有办法的，你让我相信你，我这么做了。”Dean说到，他的心里有火在燃烧，“我相信我们，你呢！”  
Sam痛苦地低吼着，头上的犄角从根部又长出了盘曲狰狞一支，面部已经完全被棕色的绒毛覆盖。他挥开Dean想要触碰他的双手，越过他向森林深处跑去。  
他就要伤害Dean了，他控制不住。血液烫得像是岩浆，脑袋里被陌生的声音支配着。他跳进湖里，向水域的中央走去。失血过多让他的脚步踉踉跄跄，直到一截枯枝将他绊倒。  
“Sam！”他听见Dean在呼唤他，之后是拍打水面的声音，他被从水里扶起来，脖颈虚软地靠在Dean的怀里。那些邪恶的东西使他转变，他得努力吞咽着才能防止自己咬断Dean的喉咙。  
Sam想说些什么，但脑袋里嘈杂的声音盖过了那些沉在心底的光点。他的意识逐渐涣散，这具身体正在被吞噬，他就要到又黑又冷的地方去了。  
“如果这是必须的，我会和你一起。”Dean握住他的手，像是小时候那样。  
“我答应过你，总会在你身边。也许你不记得了，那时候你还那么小，比猫也大不了多少。”  
“你曾问过我，我爱你吗，我会爱上你吗。”  
“这是毋庸置疑的，从你出生的那一天我就在爱你了，那之后也是。”  
Dean吻在了Sam的额角，手指轻轻地梳过他棕色的发。  
“我爱你，Sammy。”  
温热的泪珠从Sam的颊侧滚过，落进水里砸出一小片水花，他被红雾笼罩的眼睛里是Dean举起剑的倒影。  
此时Sam唯一的遗憾是再也无法发出人类的声音去回应Dean，于是他庆幸自己早已将爱和盘托出，这使他可以安心长眠在冰冷的岁月里。  
Sam平静地闭上了双眼，等待那一刻的来临。  
时间变得无比缓慢，预想中的疼痛并没有到来。他听见重物掉落在水中的声音，之后舌尖尝到了Dean带着泪水味道的吻。他们相拥着倒了下去，水流在耳边轰鸣，呼吸变成气泡游走，仿佛他们只要拥有彼此就可以将生命维系。  
这可真不妙，Sam迷迷糊糊地想着。我就要.......  
他恍惚间看到漫天的星光坠落到了水中，穿过漆黑的气泡照亮了Dean浮动的碎发和榛绿色的眼睛。  
从那双眼睛的倒影里他看到红色的雾正在褪去，柔和的光芒将他们裹在一起，如同精灵低语般的声音环绕在周围，令人如此平静、安心。  
Sam环住Dean的脖子，疲惫地闭上了双眼。  
这会是一个美好温暖的梦。

尾声  
“所以，最后女孩和王子幸福地生活在了一起，对吗？”Jared抢先说出了故事的结局，脸上的酒窝都藏不下他的小小得意。  
“拜托，你这样说出来就没有意思啦！”Jensen的眉头像个小大人那样皱起，他看向绿眼睛的青年，软软的小嘴不满地嘟起，仿佛在说：“你看吧，他就是这样的讨厌鬼。”  
“嗯.......我们可以写一个只有我和你知道的结局，悄悄地，不告诉Jay，如何？”Dean刮了一下Jensen的鼻头，将故事书合上。  
“这太不公平啦！”  
“谁让你话这么多！”  
“好了，是谁想错过晚饭？”  
“太过分了Dean！”  
“就是，太过分啦！”  
Dean大笑着，将两个还在不满抱怨的小家伙一把捞起，快活地往家的方向走着。夕阳中有一个高大的身影正倚在篱笆边等着他们，那对金绿色的眸子里是如星辰的光芒和爱意。

番外一  
当John终于放心下两兄弟准备出门游历时，得到的忠告是：如果见到自称命运的女孩，别犹豫，尽可能快地走开。  
虽然满腹疑惑，但经历了这一切后John再也无法忽视掉这些看似荒谬的人生建议。  
他应该这样，没错，应该这样。  
但恐怕Mary不会这样想。  
这个利落精明的母亲在那时还是一个少女，她从森林提着装满的篮子回来，在镇子边上遇到了一帮恶劣的男孩子们。  
“你们会为此而后悔的。”被围在中间的女孩说，显然她细瘦的胳膊并没有什么说服力，那群坏东西们只顾不怀好意地笑着，想要从这个落单的家伙身上找一点乐子。  
我们的Mary见到此景简直要气炸了，她小小的身体里总是有一股不符合年龄的勇气和正义感，于是她放下篮子，从里面抽出用来驱赶野兽的木棍。  
“滚开，你们这些恶心的家伙！你，你，还有你，我认得你们，不想被父母揍的话就让那个女孩离开！”Mary冲他们吼着。  
显然木棍和威胁（还有一些“坏名声”，这其实是好事）很快就起到了作用，这帮装模作样的小鬼们虽然心有不甘，但还是夹着不存在的尾巴骂骂咧咧地跑走了。  
“你没事吧？那些坏家伙们就是如此讨厌。”Mary拉起少女的手，检查她是否有受到伤害。  
少女打量着Mary，直到对方的脸颊泛起了红晕才停止，她说：“Mary Campbell，你可真是热心人。我暂时没有什么可以回报你的，就送给你一条忠告吧。”  
“径直回家去，不要在路上捡任何东西。这条忠告来自命运。”  
Mary困惑地看着少女提起裙子向她行礼，正想要发问的时候她就像从来没有存在过那样消失了。  
“喂，你到哪里去啦？”Mary担忧地张望四周，却再也没有找到少女的身影。  
命运，命运？  
Mary决定放弃思考，这对于她来说实在是太难以理解了。而当她看到路边的灌木丛里躺着一个中暑的青年时就把少女的话忘到脑后了。正如之前所说，Mary总是有一股不符合年龄的勇气和正义感，她从镇子里叫来了人，把这个叫做John Winchester男人捡了回去。  
后来的事情我想你们都已经知道啦。  
命运无法被交易，但是可以被选择。  
也许在时间的某个角落里Mary会想起那个少女，想起她说过的来自命运的忠告。但Mary只会笑着将那件事埋在心里，因为她有这么多爱着她和被她爱着的人们。

番外二  
那件事发生在魔王许诺让他离开后的某个下午。  
Dean难得在这个时候感到困倦，或者要怪之前他并没有机会知道Samuel是一个如此黏人的大家伙。自从那些在花园里的吻之后他就像变了个人似的，总是有意无意地在Dean身边晃着，有时借口伤口不舒服让他帮忙查看，有时说大厅里的钟表不走了，总之Dean的私人时间就这样被无情地克扣了。  
“不要像个小姑娘一样，拜托！让你的仆人小猫们去帮你换药。”于是他今天早上这么说。  
而Samuel太懂得如何捏住Dean的软肋了，他那对金绿色的双眸就像会念咒语一样，仿佛在说着“求你了，Dean，拜托，真的需要你”。  
Dean还能怎样呢，他拒绝不了这个。  
天啊，这个魔鬼为什么长了一双比天使还可爱的眼睛。  
他认命地拆着绷带，把之前的草药清理掉，又换上新的绷带。别忘了魔王身上有那么多伤口，把它们全部护理一遍绝不是轻松的活计。而Dean一看到这些还泛红的伤痕，坚硬的外壳就不知道被丢到哪个角落里去了，动作又轻又缓慢，除非Samuel故意惹他生气。  
他们发生了一点小的不愉快，最后以魔王诚恳地道歉和保证结束。这着实让Dean有些疲惫，他的手指在书页上滑动，却没有看进去一行字，有那么多情绪和心事在脑海里徘徊，而柔软的枕头和丝绸床单向他发出着梦境的邀请。  
Samuel进来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景。Dean的鞋子一只掉在地上，一只挂在足尖晃荡，他叹了口气，握住青年的脚踝将鞋子脱下，摆在床边。他不禁被Dean睡着时安静无害的模样迷住了，一点点午后的阳光洒在他鼻尖的雀斑上，使那块皮肤看起来像蜂蜜一样甜腻，而平时总是湿润着的红唇微启，露出一些舌尖的粉色。魔王忍不住吞咽了一下，他轻轻地爬上了床，使自己能够更清楚地看见那张美丽脸庞的细节。  
他几乎没有意识到这个吻是怎样开始的，最初好像只是想要感受Dean呼吸的热度，Samuel在轻啄了几下后就完全沉迷在那柔软的触感里。Dean被他没完没了的亲吻弄得皱起了眉头，他迷茫地睁开了还浸着水汽的双眼，那对如同羽翼的睫毛颤抖着，看到是Samuel之后陷入了短暂的失神，然后双手环上他的脖子，一起加深了这个吻。  
之后的一切就顺理成章。情爱在细语呢喃中倾泻着，被橙色的日光染上花朵和蜜糖粘稠的甜味。  
滚烫的双手在他光裸的胸腹游移，Dean在吻和那些隐忍的爱语里沉沦，他打开自己，顺从地接纳着Samuel的一切。他的内里是那样柔软，火热，每一寸肌肤都在回应魔王的渴求，任那些牙齿陷入他的后颈。他感受着那个粗热的硬物将他穿透、标记，并为他们是如此紧密的结合着而情动呻吟，他不自觉地挺腰迎合着Samuel的动作，想要更多，直到最后被温热的液体填满。  
Samuel将头埋在他的颈间，亲昵地舔咬着上面的齿痕，半硬的下身仍然在他的身体里小幅度地抽插。  
“你这个狡猾的东西！”Dean咬牙切齿地握住Samuel的犄角，迫使他毛茸茸的脑袋抬了起来。  
而Samuel，只是眨着他有魔法的无辜绿眼睛，用一个吻再次把Dean抗议的话语堵了回去。

——全文终——  
2019.10.04


End file.
